Life's Good
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: For all his complaints and his disobedience, Kon knows the fact that he's oh-so very lucky. The mod soul has plenty of time to compare his previous existence to his current life. A Kon thoughts drabble, Kon-centric. Oneshot.


.

Ichigo wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was.

He also didn't need to get out of his body as often as he did, but...

Meh, no one had to know this, did they?

* * *

Kon saluted his master as the orange head jumped out of his window for yet another Hollow patrol. The mod soul didn't wait for Ichigo to fully disappear from sight before he darted outside with a bit more enthusiasm than the regular always-scowling Kurosaki Ichigo. Carefully schooling his facial features into the perpetual scowl his master always seemed to wear, Kon did some stretching and then set off in a slow jog; he had no real direction in mind but he didn't plan on going too far.

Kon had long since learned —or rather been hollered the fact —that when he overused his ability of enhancing his legs the whole thing apparently affected Ichigo once he returned to his own body. But the mod soul wasn't planning on using his skills. Today he'd settle with moving at a normal speed, feeling his borrowed legs pumping with energy.

As he kept on moving forward, the one residing in the bright haired youth pondered on how everything had panned out to…this.

Long gone were the days in which he feared his imminent death at the hands of someone he could not see or hear. The days of the creation and hasty destruction of his kin were gone though not forgotten.

Kon would never forget the feeling of someone bumping into his tray and his utter terror at feeling being tossed into the air. Not by the hand of death, but rather of fate, as he rolled off from his birthplace into another tray full of strangers. Not complete strangers, since he felt a certain resemblance to his kinsfolk, but they were the lucky bastards that weren't being indiscriminately killed. The then-nameless modified soul soon realized that that was exactly where he wanted to be. And soon enough, he was being crammed and there was darkness and peace for a long time….

Such a long time that he fell into a lulled slumber…

The mod soul's whole universe changed from a tray to darkness to… a sudden explosion of life. Everything all too quick to be processed, he discovered what it was like to have all five senses; he learned that he had a special skill which enhanced his legs and he met beings with hands and bodies and voices that weren't bent on eradicating him. Not only that, they also gave him shelter and a name even after learning what he was and what he had done to Ichigo. Kon suddenly couldn't keep count of his blessings.

.

The soul residing in Ichigo's body jogged in place as he waited for the change of lights. He could have just jumped over the whole street but the promise he had made with the body's true owner rang in his ears.

"_Okay, using the badge is a complete pain so I'm going to make a deal with you. So long as you do _not _in any way harm my body or my sisters or my friends or anyone else or anything really, I'll let you …be in charge of my body."_

The teen had even allowed him to go outside when Kon had asked permission for it —granted, with several restrictions and a very scary glower directed at him, but _still. _Kon had been ecstatic.

True to his word he protected the body, kept to the less busy streets and didn't get in anyone's way. The lights changed and Kon shot forward with glee; even if he couldn't do any mischief or try and bury himself in the Valley of the Gods, the simple fact of running in true flesh and bone was bliss.

Due to his hurry, he accidentally bumped into someone and as he turned around to shout an apology his borrowed heart skipped a beat at the sight. It was her again, Nozomi-chan. Kon didn't waste any time to turn back and return to his exercise with a bit more enthusiasm than before.

Even if that young woman was forever out of his reach, Kon simply relished in seeing her; maybe he did so _because _of it. Though he made sure not to develop even a crush for the green haired female; she was _human_.

.

The mod soul lifted his head as a hollow presence appeared a couple streets ahead. Without even pausing to think, the jogging teen traced his steps and headed in another direction. Normally, Kon would be the tiniest bit freaked out by a hollow being so close but yet another miracle in his life surfaced to the front of his memories as he gripped the protective charm he always made sure to carry.

It was odd, knowing that he was being protected. Kurosaki senior hadn't seemed like the best father model —or any role model actually — in the world, but he had both, noticed that Kon wasn't Ichigo and made a special protective charm just for Kon. The Mod soul was just a step behind worshipping the man.

How much luckier could Kon get?

Kon inhaled strongly, feeling the air going through his borrowed lungs, and deciding to cheat a bit, he pushed off his legs into a high jump, slapping the banner of a store, making it a sort of stop sign and turning to head back home.

"A real body definitively rocks!" Kon chirped, unaware of the amused pair of brown eyes watching him.

Kon liked his current life. A lot. He had people he could call a family (never to their face of course); people he could grudgingly and not so grudgingly count and depend on; and he had people he wanted to protect.

Running on strong legs, seeing the colors of the cars zooming by, feeling the air brushing against Ichigo's features and going again inside his borrowed lungs, Kon didn't mind that these senses didn't belong to him. He was being offered them anyways, why complain?

Kon liked to think he was a pretty chill dude. He didn't wallow in dark memories or would have scenarios much. But every once in a while he had to pause and stare at the sky like right now and wonder…

Wonder if his kin would have liked a life like his.

The only surviving modified soul smiled ruefully before focusing back on the zooming cars, the few passersby, the feeling of his borrowed feet hitting the pavement, the smell of popcorn as he passed by a movie theater, the sound of traffic, his borrowed heart pumping waves of life-giving blood, his borrowed face masking the fact that he was not Ichigo, the feeling of simply living and existing.

Kon just knew he had the devil's own luck. He hoped it never came to claim it back.

**End**

* * *

Extra:

Ichigo stole one last glance at his own body before he dispatched yet another hollow ignoring the what's-his-name shinigami's protests. He would never admit it, but he was always glad of seeing Kon's spirits high… As long as that didn't mean a long-lasting harm to his body of course. But Ichigo could deal with sore legs every now and then, especially if he got to be cranky with the stuffed lion. It was way too fun teasing the other.

* * *

**AN:**

Ehh… I don't know haha. I've always felt that Kon is such an underappreciated character, and he seems like a go-with-the-flow kind of guy to me and while thinking that this popped up. It seems like I've got a thing about writing not-so-popular-character drabbles XD. It turned out slightly different than how I had planned it, but whatever.

By the way, if you're wondering, Nozomi is an anime-exclusive character, though she's not human…in cannon at least, hehe.

I hope you liked. Might even do a sequel. I'd love to hear what you thought, so review?

Oh, and —this is mostly directed to those following me— I've got a poll in my prof that I'd like you guys to check.

Until next time!


End file.
